


falling out of grocery carts

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [8]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, bad hangovers and eggs, drunk and in walmart, javid - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: spot and race take javid to walmart at 3am





	falling out of grocery carts

**Author's Note:**

> this is very bad  
enjoy!!

Spot had never imagined that he, Race, Davey, and Jack all being very drunk and slightly high at the same time would end up being extremely ridiculous.

It made a lot of sense, though.

They were wandering rambunctiously through the aisles of Walmart at 3am because Race wanted Lucky Charms. Davey was haphazardly steering the cart through the aisles, with Jack inside, who whooped and cheered happily every time they turned. Race’s arms were full of fruit snacks, V8 juice, several different kinds of chips, and—of course—Lucky Charms, and he and Spot were following Jack and Davey as they careened through the store, giggling drunkenly.

“Hey.” Race said, and threw Spot a bag of chips so he could pick up a jar of olives.

“Yes?”

Race giggled. “Don’t you think Jack and Davey need to just date already?”

Spot nodded without even wondering about it, too impaired to think. “Holy shit, yeah.” He said surely, and in the background, heard the telltale sound of a cart crashing over and Jack going with it. Davey, who normally would’ve begun to scream—as the group’s resident mom friend—just doubled over and wheezed like some broken squeak toy. “They’re so totally in love.”

Race laughed. “We should get them together.” He offered.

“Yes! Let’s do that!” Spot yelled, and then picked up a can of Spaghetti-Os. “That’s genius!”

Race patted his head. “We’re geniuses.”

Spot looked up into Race’s face, grinning, and for a moment, he had the idle thought that Race was utterly beautiful. But then Davey and Jack were barreling towards them at full speed, calling out a booming battle cry as Jack held up a packaged Swiffer like a lance, and there were more pressing things to focus on.

—

Spot awoke on the couch with a spine-cracking headache and a body on top of his.

It took him too long to realize that it was Race, but the moment he did, he relaxed. Two more sets of sleeping breaths joined Race’s, and after Spot unglued his eyelids and held back the aggressive groan that wanted to drag out of him at the painful light pouring into the loft, he glanced over to see Jack and Davey tangled together on the floor, Jack’s face tucked into Davey’s neck.

_ We should get them together._

Spot knew that he and Race had been talking about Jack and Davey the night before, and the word cute bounced around his head, but everything else slipped through his fingers and past his memory.

A groan filled his ears and he flinched, burying his face in Race’s chest.

“Davey, shut the fuck up.” Race whispered desperately, and tucked his face into the couch, letting out a short whimper.

“I’m dying.” Davey whispered in response.

“Your voice is like a gunshot.” Spot grumbled, shutting his eyes tightly. He honestly felt like if he even thought, he was going to throw up.

A groan from Jack. “I love you all, but please be quiet.” He murmured. “Dave, you smell like our carpet.”

“That’s because we’re on the floor.”

“Are we? I feel like I’m floating in a pit of fire and misery.” Jack responded, and Spot managed an amused snort before realizing that doing _anything_ felt like being kicked in the head by a horse.

“Someone make eggs.” Race called, and Spot winced as Race’s voice pierced through his brain like a hot spike.

“I can’t get up, Jack’s wrapped around me like a koala.” Davey objected.

Jack made an offended noise. “I can’t move or I’ll cry and then throw up.”

“He’s valid.” Spot assured.

“Davey please make hangover eggs.” Race begged desperately, hiding his face in Spot’s shoulder, who lazily ran his hands along Race’s spine. “Please, please, as soon as I can move, I’ll pay you.”

“How much?”

A pause. “I have six dollars.”

“I charge five.”

“Fine.” Race said, and exhaled joyfully as he heard Davey begin to move. Jack’s sad groan echoed through the room, and Race lifted himself up slightly to look at Spot.  _Are we still gonna get them together?_ He mouthed.

Spot nodded as the conversation returned to him. “Hell yeah.” He grumbled, figuring that nothing insane could come from it, and Jack and Davey really needed to get their shit together. 

Race nodded lazily and collapsed back into Spot’s body, listening to the quiet noise of Davey moving sluggishly about the kitchen.

There was a long moment of silence.

And then, Jack. 

“Did I fall out of a grocery cart?” He asked incredulously.

Spot laughed, even though he felt like his brain had been smacked with a two-by-four, and wrapped his arms around Race’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> i love drunk javid and sprace  
what’s their joint ship name? is it spravid? because where’s jack in that? does that mean it’s javprace? because that sounds like an STD. is it even a ship? i feel like it has to be.  
im going crazy.  
love y’all!!  
<333


End file.
